


A Gift of Love

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: One Shot of the Moment Victor and Yuuri Bond from Victor’s POV





	A Gift of Love

“I love you Yuuri!” Victor cried as he kissed the back of his neck and bit down to complete the bond. He tasted copper and his vision went white…

 

Memories…

 

Victor felt Yuuri’s joy that Victor had come to him in Hatsetsu, while he lay in his bed that first evening.

 

“I just want to eat with you, pork cutlet bowls.”

 

“I’ve found someone I want to hold on to and that person is Victor.” 

 

He felt the longing as Yuuri reached out to him at the end of his free skate. The older man could feel the younger man’s heart beating out of his chest.

 

“With my body I do thee worship.”

“Victor, I will stand with you all the days of my life…” 

 

Whispers in bed in the middle of the night.  He felt security...reaching for one another, holding hands.

 

Time seemed to stop. In that one moment, Victor’s soul seemed complete.  All of Yuuri’s thoughts, feelings, longings, memories swirled around him like balls of light. Victor suddenly seemed awash in them. It was like stepping out of the cold and being enveloped by the warmth of the room.

 

Tears sprang to the silver haired man’s eyes. He was overwhelmed by love.  All of his life, Victor had felt like he was somehow watching his life from the outside.  His childhood was a lonely one. He was never sure if people liked him or merely his accomplishments and fame.  But, this man, this precious, precious man, danced into his life and changed everything.

 

“Thank you Yuuri,” Victor breathed. “Your love is so amazing. It is a gift.”


End file.
